The Eighth Color of the Rainbow
by SmallerThan
Summary: Marski vs Skilene. Monsy is back, and boy am I excited! You all know the story, and now it has been updated. Fire has a mind, Marlene feels like she might lose hers, Kowalski is realizing things and Skipper, well, he is too.
1. Monsy's Note

Monsy's Note:

Hello there, sorry this isn't a chapter of the story, that's the next one, so if you wish you can skip this. Well, actually, you might need to do more than wish and actually click on the- never mind XD

Well, this story needs a bit of a side note, if a long one at that. First, I will dedicate this story to one person only, and that's a boy named Joey. Completely unrelated, this story proves most of the things he's said to me before, thanks Joey, I know you were right. All along.

Of course, there are too many amazing people in this world, so certain chapters will be dedicated to certain people, but, sorry, this whole story is for him.

To other things, the idea for this came to me out of nowhere, but it might, in a way, have ideas familiar to that of Cornelia Funke's Inkheart and following two books for one reason, which I can't yet name. Also, this will be the second official Marski, and to a special request made to me a long time ago, will include some "Skipper's Origin".

This story is unrelated to "The Irrelevant Equation of 1 plus 1" and to "Kowalski's Great Works" but can be considered to be related to "Kowalski's Origin" and "Flora of Flower".

And, to all ya'll fans, will have Skilene vs Marski conflict. I rpomise to make it as fair as possible. ;)

But I'm already giving away the whole story, anywho, I'll leave you with a thank-you for reading, and please enjoy, and a warning; This story is a little something I might not finish, or might, in the end, or might change for an unexpected end. I hope you'll bear with me; this story is strictly experimental, the ending, or nothing beyond the first two chapters for that matter, has been planned.


	2. Rivers in the Sky

Joey- "All that shines attracts its own darkness."

* * *

The Eighth Color of the Rainbow

* * *

Rivers in the Sky

Kowalski looks up at the blue expanse.

They were there, he knew they were, flowing above him, a large stream of water in the sky, free, wild, much as the rapids here on earth, but these were special.

He had to find a way to see them.

The rivers in the sky.

He takes out the binoculars, the dial on the side moves up and down,trying to detect any target. No sign of movement.

The telescope is of no help either.

Magnifying lens, glasses a little girl left behind, a large marble, the zoom in from a camera, a triangular glass prism, all useless. He still can't see them.

He places the prism on top of the glass and gets out his clipboard. Something flashes on his eye, forcing him to look away. He squints through the glare to see what caused it.

Warm sunlight filtered into the prism, coming out as a ribbon of seven colors, reflected by the mirror into his eyes. He moves them to the side.

The rainbow's angle changes, facing towards the entrance of the HQ.

Seven colors.

He could only see seven, but there were more. If he tried, he would be able to see the eighth color of the rainbow, Maybe he would be able to see the rivers in the sky too!

But how?

"No Mort! You must take in the music and _savor _it! Just feel the delicious tingly tastes of it in your mouth. Imagine a zesty flavor cocktail in your mouth, then let it flow through you and _feel _the taste!"

_"Hmm…I can taste sound…"_

That was it!

If he managed to make the right combination of sounds, made to the exact correct pitch, he would be able to _hear _the eighth color of the rainbow. Colors and sound were interrelated depending on their pitch and level of wavelength, so, if he could make himself _hear _colors he would be able to do it!

But that was simply impossible. The conjunction of senses was something that hadn't been fully studied, how could he create that which didn't exist?

"Hey Kowalski!"

He turns, a smile replacing the frown on his beak, as he comes face to face with Marlene. A single glance from her and he felt he could fly, of course, she didn't know that, and as long as he could avoid making a fool of himself in front of her he preferred to just keep it as friends.

"What are you up to?" Marlene smiles.

"I'm trying to find a way to see the eighth color of the rainbow through a highly impossible blend of the senses."

"That all?" she laughs.

"Not quite," he replies, "I'm also hoping to have a clear visual of the rivers that course through the sky as we speak."

Marlene looks up, squinting at the blue above her.

"Rivers in the sky?"

"They're real, trust me."

Marlene shrugs; space squid, mind switching, and flying piranha, why not rivers in the sky?

"So, how do you plan on doing this?"

He takes out his clipboard, his eyebrows knitting together. Slowly, a smile appears on his beak.

* * *

A few weeks later, Marlene watches as Kowalski gives the finishing touches to his new gadget. It looked like a refrigerator more than anything, tall, square, and with space inside for him to stand.

She wonders if it will work.

"Yes!"

Kowalski jumps up, grinning as he beckons her over.

"Marlene, say hello to the _Intellectual Intensifier_."

"Charmed. So what does it do?"

"It will give me higher brain ability, allowing me to accomplish my goal," he turns to her, "care to try it out?"

She doesn't even have to think about it. "No."

He's not surprised, therefore he's not let down, so, still beaming, he opens the door and carefully steps in. Dial and buttons fill the walls, soft beeps coming from them.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Marlene questions, eyeing the machine nervously.

"Well…" The reason he had asked to build his invention in her habitat was because the risk of it blowing up the HQ was too high, he'd figured that here, at least, he wouldn't have to face Skipper for ruining their base. "…absolutely."

"Alright," Marlene seemed convinced, "you can get started, but if anything happens I'm holding you responsible."

Kowalski closes the door enthusiastically and begins pressing buttons. The machine begins to hum softly.

Outside, Marlene crosses her arms, stepping back, bracing herself despite the flawless start.

Kowalski stands still with his flippers at his side, closing his eyes. Small spheres of light floated around him, soaking into his feathers. He begins to feel the change.

The light sounded like bells, the beeping sounded blue and pink, the smell of burning tasted of charcoal.

"Kowalski!"

His name tasted green and red.

The pounding on the door was silver, Marlene's voice pink with green and a hint of yellow. The light grows brighter, his ears filled with the sound of bells.

Charcoal, bells, silver, all getting stronger.

Intensifying.

Too much.

He opens his eyes.

* * *

Marlene is staggered by the sudden eruption.

It had happened to fast, had been so sudden; one blink and the _Intellectual Intensifier_ was on fire. The flames reached out to her, cackled in laughter, Kowalski was silent.

She knocks on the door, the only place the flames had yet to reach. It was already hot.

Her heart hammers in her chest, climbing up to her throat. What could she do! Maybe some water, but Kowalski was still locked inside, how to get him out?

The fire lets out a wild roar, overtaking all of the machine, scorching the tip of her fur. She jumps away as the flames attempt to get her.

The sight before her was a wild animal, shaking its mane and snapping at anything that would dare be near it. And Kowalski was inside it.

She stands, transfixed, the flames lighting her face, reflected in her eyes. Despite the heat her fur rises on end.

She hears Kowalski scream.

* * *

The way he saw it there were two possibilities; he would suffocate, or he would just die in the fire.

Neither sounded preferable.

He feels sharp stings everywhere. It was hot. Too hot.

Kowalski tenses, tightening his flippers into fists, trying to become a rock. Rocks didn't burn, or feel.

It doesn't work; he holds back a scream as the fire surrounds him, setting him alight.

He can taste its blandness, hear its cackling, see the sparks, smell the smoke, feel it all. He gasps for air. Big mistake.

He inhales fire.

The fire is inside him, setting his lungs ablaze, this time he can't hold back his scream of agony, its sound black with a hint of red.

* * *

"Kowalski!"

What could she do? The fire was everywhere, no way to go in after him, it would be pure suicide!

She had to get help.

Marlene runs out of her habitat, her breath coming in short gasps, and when she gets to the HQ all she can say are frantic attempts of words. But they get it; the penguins had been trained to act quickly in a crisis situation.

* * *

He falls to the ground, unable to stand anymore.

Kowalski curls into a tight ball, grinding his beak from the pain. He wished he could tear off his skin so that he wouldn't feel it anymore.

He knew that soon he would go into shock, completely numb, completely motionless. As terrible as it sounded, he was actually looking forward to it, at the moment he felt he was already dust, the fire dancing on top of his ashes. A violent dance that tore him apart.

He lies still, not even daring to breathe, hoping to make this as short as possible. The fire laughs.

Suddenly, over its rhythmic dance he hears a voice; pink, green, and a hint of yellow; Marlene was calling him.

He opens his eyes, half-blinded by the light. He struggles to stand, every part of him raw, searing pain in every movement.

But Marlene was calling.

He beats the door feebly, not feeling the scalding metal, his flippers unfeeling; it was already starting.

The door doesn't budge, he feels like giving up. But. He can still hear Marlene's voice in his head, he had to get out and make sure she was all right. Had the fire reached her?

How could he get out?

How could he help her?

The fire made thinking impossible; it hurt too much, way too much, If only he could stop it…

He stands up straight and lowers his fins down, the fire hissing, but following in accord. He turns in a circle, gathering its attention, and with a sharp movement of his wings, tells it to stop.

The fire is gone.

* * *

And now I can tell you, oh wait, no I can't. :*


	3. Dreadful Truth

Thaks for all the reviews ya'll, and sorry it took so long, phew, I've so much on hand, but here's a new chapter to ya. oh, and thanks to Little birdy for being the firsts reviewer, plus an extra few XD Thank her for this, I was planning on being a lazy bum today, but her review got me to my senses XD and to JackandJill for catching my spelling mistake XD love her! BTW, she has THE most AMAZING story, Othello, on the crossover archive, already has some possible Skilene/Marski dilema, isn't that what most of ya'll have been asking for? ;) I myself love the perspective of settling that feud...hmmm...don't you love improvising?

* * *

Joey-"Things crash down unexpectedly, it's their nature. All you can do is try to not let them get you off guard."

* * *

Dreadful Truth

Marlene gets back to her habitat first, a surprise she doesn't even acknowledge; Kowalski was in trouble, nothing mattered more.

The _Intellectual Intensifier _was covered in soot, still hot from its combustion, but no longer ablaze.

"Kowalski?" she whispers.

Skipper and the others arrive, standing alertly in case of danger.

Private looks around.

"Where's Kowalski?"

The door of the _Intellectual Intensifier_ opens. Dark smoke flies out, a dim figure distinguishable inside. As it clears, they're able to make it out.

* * *

Kowalski steps out, inspecting his surroundings. Everyone was staring at him in shock. He tries to wave away the smoke to see better, only to realize that the smoke was coming from him.

He holds his flippers closer up, seeing intact feathers emit gray mist.

Minutes pass in silence, Kowalski noticing that he gave out less and less smoke, but that if he looked closely he could still see flurries of movement on his feathers.

"So…what happened?"

Everyone turns to Skipper, the silence shattered so suddenly it was almost staggering.

Skipper turns to Marlene, staring accusingly.

"Well?"

She opens her mouth, looking from him to Kowalski, her eyes wide, searching for an explanation that no one knew.

"Why is there so much smoke?" asks Private. Rico takes a look around, then goes up to Kowalski, for some reason fascinated. He lifts up his wing and sniffs it, plucking out a feather and eating it. Kowalski steps back as Rico laughs.

"KA-BOOM!"' his reaction is so unexpected even Skipper jumps.

"Rico!" Marlene scolds. Rico chuckles and grins at Kowalski, his eyes excited.

"What is going on?!" yells Skipper. Rico goes to him, animatedly explaining with unintelligible words. Skipper's eyes widen. Private glances nervously at Kowalski.

"That's not possible…is it Skippah?" he whimpers.

"What?" Marlene looks at them, unable to take the tension.

Skipper doesn't answer, instead, he glares at Kowalski.

"Rico, poison darts."

Rico coughs up a bamboo stick, stuffing something into it, his eyes eager. Private and Marlene can only wait, terrified of what's to come.

Skipper holds the stick up to his beak and blows.

A flurry of movement flies through the air with a quick hum, heading towards Kowalski.

Marlene cries out, unable to believe what was happening. She turns to Kowalski, sees the fear and confusion on his face.

He dives down, half turning, bringing his left flipper up into the air. Sudden fire bursts from it, a small explosion heard as the darts burn. The crisp leftovers fall to the ground, making muted clicks.

Skipper's face is empty.

"It is possible."

Private doesn't reply.

* * *

Skipper's fury reminds Marlene of the blazing fire. He was barely himself, the cool-headed Skipper gone.

"I've told you already, no unsupervised inventions! Now look at this mess! You'll be in charge of cleaning up Marlene's habitat, and no inventions for a month, for a year! I thought you would have learned your lesson after Jiggles, Kowalski. Kowalski!"

Kowalski hadn't been paying attention; his gaze was far off, a sight never before seen.

Skipper slaps him.

Kowalski looks up slowly, confused. Skipper's face twists in fury, he seemed close to snapping. His eyes narrow and his flippers curl into fists. Marlene could practically see the explosion in him rise.

She steps between him and Kowalski, a surely stupid move, but she couldn't bear to see this happen. They were a team, practically brothers, why was this happening?

"Hey, come on Skipper, let's take a second to calm down…" she struggles not to crumble beneath his glare, "I mean, what's so bad about what he did? He didn't mean it, it wasn't his fault."

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Skipper is an avalanche, an unstoppable force of nature crashing down on her, "He's putting us all in danger as we speak! He's messed with the wrong formula this time, and there is no solution for it! Look at him!" He points, "He's smoking like deep fry on a skillet, you think no one will notice? You think that's normal!"

Marlene doesn't need to look; the soft smoke coming from Kowalski was hard to miss.

"So what?"

"What?"

"So what if he 'smokes'. He's almost been burned alive, aren't you happy he survived?" This time, she can't help it; she withers from Skipper's look. Luckily, Private saves her.

"Come on Marlene, I'll explain." He takes her paw and gently leads her out to the pond. She looks back at Kowalski worriedly but Skipper is already stalking off. The last she sees is Rico smiling at Kowalski, bursting into maniac laughter.

"Sorry about Skippah," Private apologizes, "Kowalski's condition reminds him of things he would rather forget."

"Like what?"

"I don't think I should say, but, but I think you need to know…if you promise not to tell, or mention it to Skipper." He looks at her with innocent blue eyes.

What could Private know that was so bad?

"I promise."

"Well, you see," Private begins, motioning for her to take a seat, "before we became a team, Skipper used to work with Manfreeti and Johnson, it wasn't official though, only the Academy could assign you a team, and they never agreed to join, but they worked with him whenever they could. It began during Skipper's first mission; he was still in his down feathers at the time…"

---

Skipper was only three months old when he enrolled at the Academy.

His father had gone to it, his grandfather had gone to it, heck, he could say with total confidence (and a hint of smugness) that his ancestors had been in the military since the first icicle weapon had been invented.

And now it was his turn.

Commander South had noticed Skipper's talent right away. By the first week he had plans ready for his first mission.

"Alaska."

"Anyplace Commander, just give me the coordinates and I can assure you I will straighten everything down to the last twisted twig."

The disappearance of transportation vehicles had been a bother at that time so Skipper was shipped in a can of bait. After digging himself out he was ready for anything that came.

First thing on the list was to secure the oil spill, then find out who did it, and finally stop whoever did it. The last part, not on the list, was his self-set goal to become the most honored first year at the Base. He bet he could do it. This would be flawless.

After asking around he managed to find a large oil spill near Frozen Reef, where he got to by climbing the highest peak in the area. The oil wasn't hard to spot; it was like a malevolent pit against the beauty of the arctic water.

With no backup plan, or even _a _plan, Skipper dove down into the water.

He swam around, taking perimeter of the black mass.

"Gonna need more than one bottle of shampoo to clean up this puppy." He muttered, trying to think of a way to fix it. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted though, by screaming in the distance. He quickly dove down, swimming to the source.

His feathers began to feel heavy, and as he looked around he realized that he had swum directly into the oil spill. He struggled to get out, managing to get out to a clean bit of water.

Skipper looked around, finding the source of the sound. Two young penguins, also in their down-feathers, were stuck in the middle of the oil. They called to him in broken calls, chocking on the murky water.

Skipper stayed where he was.

If he went into the oil he would most likely drown along with them, the oil making it impossible to swim, but he couldn't let them die…

What the heck.

Skipper dove underwater, going as low as he could to avoid the sticky mess. When he saw he was directly beneath the penguins he swam up and grabbed their feet, dragging them down with him. They were so covered in oil it was easy to do so, but as soon as he held them on his flippers he was dragged down by their weight. He kicked as hard as he could, motioning for them to help him. The two penguins were exhausted, but they made an effort to swim with him.

Skipper pulled as hard as he could, feeling his breath leave him. It was hard to hold on, their feathers were slippery, plus the fact that they weighted more than him, made lose his grip on the smallest one.

The taller penguin looked at his companion floating away and began to pull against Skipper's grip. Skipper couldn't hold on, so he let go. Realizing what was going on, he quickly went after the two, grabbing a flipper of the small penguin, his friend holding on to the other.

Completely out of breath, dizzy, and tired, Skipper manages to pull them out of the water.

The three lay gasping on the ground, trying to shake the oil off.

"Thank-you friend, we don't know you, but I feel we must show our appreciation for saving our lives." The taller one said once he had gathered his breath, "you came at the most opportune moment."

Skipper didn't understand him. "Say what?"

"We want to thank-you."

Skipper shrugged, waving aside the comment, but inside he was beaming. He had saved two civilians already!

"All in a day's work."

"Come with us if you will, we know an effective method of removing this substance."

Skipper hadn't really understood, but they had seemed nice enough.

Halfway to their destination, the penguin turned to face him, a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh, and pardon our ill manners, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Johnson, this is my brother, Manfreeti."

"Skipper."

"It's a pleasure."

Manfreeti and Johnson were very alike, they seemed the same age even though Manfreeti was a little shorter and rounder, they had the same beak shape, eye color, feather style, call it a wild guess but he figured they were twins. They seemed about a year older than him, still in their down feathers, but the way they acted reminded him of the instructors back at the academy. They were as intelligent, but they were also quite ignorant.

"So how did you get stuck back there?" Skipper asked them once his feathers were once more impeccable.

"A simple miscalculation," Responded Johnson, ruffling his feathers to dry them. Manfreeti nodded quietly. "we were trying to get a sample of it, find out what it was, where it came from. It has been appearing more and more in our area."

"The name's oil" Skipper stated, "the humans dump it here when they come. I'm here to stop it." He stood up straighter, giving them a grand look. Johnson nodded.

"That does seem conclusive. So how will you do it?"

Skipper's grin faded.

"Still working on that one." He admitted sheepishly.

"Perhaps we can help."

Johnson led him inside a cave, showing him his different inventions.

""What are all these?" Skipper asked, gazing in wonder at the many gadgets and test tubes.

"We're not quite sure," Johnson replied, "Manfreeti made them, and I concocted the substances, all at unsystematic methods…but we think they're useful."

Skipper reached over and tapped on a pink test tube, a sizzling sound came off it.

"Oh dear me, please don't touch that!" Johnson stepped between him and the table where the inventions lay, "The results of an unstable chemical on you could be quite detrimental. Heaven knows we've learned our lessons."

"What?"

Johnsons sighed, looking at Skipper with a weary look.

"We live here by ourselves for a reason; our very existence threatens the life of others."

Skipper looked from Johnson to Manfreeti in confusion. They seemed harmless enough.

Johnson turned to Manfreeti.

"Show him."

Manfreeti clapped his fins, both of which turned up in flames. Manfreeti held them up for Skipper to see, his eyes earnest.

"Frozen gravy!" Skipper exclaimed. He ran outside to get a towel, Manfreeti and Johnson following. Skipper hit at the flames with the towel, trying to smother them.

Manfreeti shook his head, waving him aside, but Skipper kept on. He threw the towel on Manfreeti, figuring it was the last thing to do. In midair, before it even reached him, the towel disintegrates.

Skipper stood in awe, his left eye twitching.

Johnson gazed at him solemnly.

"Manfreeti got that from an experiment he made. He wanted to fly like the other birds in the sky, like the seagulls. Instead he got to control fire. Or kind of…" Johnson looked at Manfreeti as he waved his flippers gently, sculpting a flame into a delicate flower, "sometimes, the fire turns on him. Fire likes to be wild; it only obeys when it wants to." The flower wilted, fell to the ground, and extinguished with a low hiss.

"Of course," Johnson continued grimacing at the dark spot on the ground that the fire had left, "my ability is also as unsteady. Or rather…harmful and helpful at once."

"What is it?" Skipper asked suspiciously.

"Don't be afraid now." Johnson advised. He turned to Manfreeti and nodded. Manfreeti turned to Skipper, giving him an apologetic look. Skipper barely had time to hold his fins up before the flames reached him. He gave out a cry as the painful sting registered. He looked down at his flippers, the burnt feathers stuck together.

Skipper glared disbelievingly at Manfreeti. Johnson, however, walked up to him and took his flippers gently on his own, smiling cautiously. Skipper felt like stepping back, but suddenly began to feel the pain ease away.

First he felt a cool sensation travel through them, and then soft tickling on the skin beneath his feathers. He looked down, seeing his feathers rearranging, healing, going back to what they were. He looked up at Johnson in disbelief. Johnson's eyes were closed, and there was a frown on his beak. He suddenly yelped and let Skipper go.

"A bit overdone Manfreeti." Johnson said, holding his burnt flippers up for him to see. Manfreeti gives him a small smile and held out his flippers, which Johnson took carefully.

Skipper walked up to them to see what was happening, and saw Johnson's flippers heal in the same way his had. Manfreeti's flippers though, remained intact.

Johnson finished, patting Manfreeti softly on the back.

"Thank-you."

"What just happened?" Skipper asked. Johnson turned to him.

"I'm able to transfer injuries from one being to another. In this case, it being a slight burn, I was able to transmit it to Manfreeti, who is impervious to fire."

"Well now that makes sense." Skipper replied sarcastically. Johnson laughed.

"Why don't we get working on that oil spill?"

---

"So what happened to them?" Marlene asks. Private looks down.

"Skippah says they rarely listened to him, they were very naïve, thinking nothing bad would happen and trusting everyone. All those stories he told you about them are true, Manfreeti and Johnson always got in trouble, but Johnson's ability allowed them to keep on…well, until they changed their minds." Private avoids her gaze, clasping his fins together, "They thought they were invincible, they wanted to take over, but Skippah wouldn't join them. In Ecuador…the flying piranhas took care of them. Skipper had to take them down to make sure they didn't harm anyone, and he knew there was no way for Johnson to heal fast enough to survive that."

"So…what Kowalski has…is it like Manfreeti's?"

Private looks at her, his eyes shining with tears.

"I don't know."

Marlene pats Private softly on the back at a loss for anything else to do.

She looks up at the dark night sky, with all the commotion it had gotten dark without them noticing. She blinks to see the stars, for some reason feeling better to know they were there.

The stars would always be there, no matter what happened, they would always bring light to the darkness.

A shriek is heard, interrupting her thoughts.

Private looks up at her, wiping away his tears.

"What was that?"

"I don't-"

"Skipper?! Skipper are you alright! I'm sorry!"

Private's eyes widen.

"That sounds like Kowalski."

She barely hears him, she was already running to the door.

* * *

Anyone here read Inkheart? Inkspell? Inkdeath? To those of you who have, you might now now how this is related, Dustfinger is an unforgetable character, to those of you who haven't, I'll tell ya'll later, when it's all out. :)


	4. Hateful Friendships

:) Littlebirdy, I owe ya! anywho, this chapter also goes to her!

* * *

Joey-"Science studies the probability of truth, or the percent of it, but rarely its sincerity."

* * *

Hateful Friendships

"Rico! Hold him down."

"Wait, Skipper! I didn't mean to! The fire-"

"Rico! Do as you're told!"

Rico looks from Skipper's angry face to Kowalski's pleading one.

"Rig baugh al don agubetag." He tells Skipper, trying to make peace.

"I doubt it Rico. Kowalski's not Kowalski anymore." Skipper glares, and, with no other alternative, Rico coughs up a rope.

"Egh orry." He whispers to Kowalski. Kowalski nods quietly.

"It's alright Rico."

Kowalski winces at the tight knot Rico makes, but other than that gives no sign of protest. Rico begins leading him away, Marlene coming in at the same time, Private following close behind.

"What's going on?" Marlene asks, her eyes widening as she takes in the sight before her. Skipper steps in front of her, covering her eyes with his right flipper.

"Classified. Private, escort Marlene out. Rico, take him away."

"Wait, what!?" She pushes him away, surprised to hear him wince and feel skin instead of feathers. She pulls her paw back, horrified to see a spot of red skin showing between Skipper's white feathers. Skipper grimaces and turns so she can't see it.

"Private! Follow orders."

Private whimpers, unable to figure out what to do, the feathers around his eyes wet.

"But Skipper, what are you gonna do to Kowalski?"

Skipper places his flipper over the burn, his eyes red.

"Private the first rule is to_ never_ question orders. Understand?"

Private gets ready to protest but doesn't have the time to. Skipper goes to him quickly, barely a blur ,and slaps him so hard he falls to the ground. Private looks up, gulping as he looks at Skipper, taking in the red eyes, the furious glare, the red burn showing through the feathers, the regret shining in his eyes.

A single tear forms and falls to the ground.

"Aye aye Skipper."Private stands, feeling dizzy from the impact of Skipper's flipper and from the heat that rose in him for being so powerless. He had to be strong, and once things cooled down he'd be able to help. He would see to it that Kowalski get better, and everyone would love each other again. All he had to do was stay strong.

"Marlene, please come with me."

"Hey, I live here! And I think I deserve to know what's going on." Marlene stands firmly, going up to Skipper, but backing down as soon as she sees him.

She had prepared to face his anger, ready to lash out as he did. She wasn't prepared for a weak Skipper, vulnerable, avoiding her gaze in embarrassment.

"If you must know Marlene, Kowalski will be placed in solitary confinement. It's what's best for everyone. This, what he's done, it shows he's incapable of handling his…condition. So, please, just let us do our job."

Marlene stands still, taking in his words. When had Skipper ever said please? When had he ever explained his missions to her? When had he ever sounded so bitter.

"Alright."

Her voice is barely a whisper; she's surprised he hears her.

"Let's move out." Skipper's voice sounded dead. Kowalski hangs his head as Rico takes him away.

He turns back to look at Skipper, but Skipper is determinedly staring straight ahead. Only Marlene sees him mouthing two simple words, words that brought a tight knot to her throat.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

dedications ahead, skip if wanted.

* * *

Didn't say it'd long...or explain anything XD Just a new chapter amoung the many, a build-up if you may. Because, what exacly DID happen? Hmmm..I myself don't know. But I will find out, and when I do, I will write it all out! But, WARNING: Story Horizon promises to be turbulent and incredibly unexpected. And, also, this chapter is short, to thank a few people :D

101 Giraffes- XD here you go! :)

Yakai Summoner- I'm glad you liked it! ad thank-YOU for being so daing amazing!

RavenFeathersofDarkness-your reviews are always so nice *sniff* thanks, they definitely make my day :D

Kvzpeguin- XD sorry, tension building is my way of having a good time. I myself don't know. Which should make it a great surprise for you guys and for me. I love experimental stories XD

Littlebirdy- Meh, you know me, XD cliffhangers make my day. BUT, I promise to update more often to kep ya'll from blowing up kay? XD

Gatorgirl- why thank-you, and no, I rather like the look of this mouse. :p

JackandJill- thanks! I myself am IN LOVE with your story, and thanks for catching that! XD

VivianShadowGirl-Glad you think so :)

Knockknocktimerico- XD Sorry to make another supence chapter, anywho, thanks! Though I have to disagree, YOU write some of the best fics here. THEY ROCK! :D

Littlebirdy-Defnetly on of my favorite authors, and reviewers too! I promise to make things as exciting as possible, to live up to your expectations! You're one of the main reasons I've decided to publish more! +D

Also, thank-ya'll for the adds and such, *sniff* I could cry. Instead, I'll give ya'll cookies :D

showers cookies on ya'll. Thank-you! :)


	5. Quiet Thunder

Joey- "Never settle for less than one lesson."

* * *

Quiet Thunder

Marlene lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was a week past Kowalski's inccident and things were, to say the least, back to normal. The penguins were back in their commando operation. Rather the penguins minus one. If asked, all Skipper replied was "Classified."

There was no way around it, all the animals went along with it, some more compliant than others. Julien for example.

"I _demand _to know where the silly penguins is! The on goings of my subjects must be known at all times, except maybe 12 o' clock cause that's when my S.O. is on. But right now it is _not _12 o' clock, so you must tell me, the royal king, _now_."

Skipper had commanded the others to leave and utter not one word. Much as the way the animals had been unable to argue his "Classified" the penguins couldn't argue his command.

Not even Marlene had been able to figure out what was going on. Neither feather nor flame had been seen of Kowalski all this while.

Was he okay?

Was he alive?

Where was he?

She throws her pillow against the wall in disgust. This was so unfair!

Kowalski had done nothing wrong. He had just wanted to solve another question, to expand his knowledge. Science had just failed him.

"_Respect the science!"_

Words from so long ago. Science was his life, everything he did, every thought, he had done in its name. Poor Kowalski, he was probably crushed. Even his friends, the ones who had been with him, even after Jiggles, after all the explosions, and gadgets gone wrong, even them, had left him.

But she wouldn't.

Marlene stands up, ignoring her cramping legs. She was going to see Kowalski and _no one_ was going to stop her.

* * *

Kowalski looks at the four walls in front of him. The room was small; a bed carved in, big enough only for him to pace in tight circles, a single door, no windows. It was so cramped, his thoughts so scrambled, all he wanted was for everything to go back to what it was again. The room only seemed to remind him of a cage, his life somewhere outside. Unreachable.

He figured that there was a chance of running out of air, a small problem that he would be glad to fix. It would take his mind off things. So then, maybe if he was careful…

Rico was the only one allowed near him. He only came twice a day to give him food and allow him a bathroom break. He could only estimate time by whether it was dark or light when he was let out.

But Rico came in and that let in air.

It could be night right now for all he knew. It was dark where he stood. Maybe some light…

Light was bad. Darkness was better.

He had feared the dark once. Now light, light signified…

The air flow from the door, plus the amount of time the door was open would let in…

Maybe some figures. But he would need light…

He hadn't seen Skipper or Private. He wished he could see them. To apologize. To ask for help.

But how to do that?

He needed light.

Think of a plan.

He missed them.

How much air left? He was already struggling for air. Oh, wait, those were just sobs. Liquid fire trailing down his beak, giving off small dots of light.

Sobbing was bad, crying is a sign of weakness, Skipper always said that.

Skipper…

Kowalski gives out a frustrated groan. He needed his clipboard. But how could he think without it? Skipper had taken it.

"This will only give him ideas."

Of course it would give him ideas! He was the options guy, the gadgetrist, the brain. How could the team work without him? How could _he_ live without the team.

He curls up in the floor, resting his head against the wall.

He would figure out a way.

Think of options.

He needed a machine to get back to normal. Maybe convince Skipper? But he wasn't allowed near him... Rico! Yes, Rico would help, he was his friend, full of gadgets, but...that would only get him in trouble. Go against Skipper's commands. He couldn't do that to Rico.

"_Rico! Hold him down."_

"_Solitary Confinement, it's best for everyone."_

"_I'm sorry Kowalski, you've always been there, but you can't control yourself. You understand don't you?"_

"_..can't control yourself…"_

If he managed to keep the fire under reign, if he could hold it back, he would be allowed back.

Kowalski wipes away the fiery tears, hearing them hiss as they fall to the ground.

It was time to find out what he could do.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

She braces herself. Nothing happens.

"Skippah, Marlene is here."

"Tell her to leave."

"Marlene?"

"Not a chance."

"Okay."

Private walks away, letting her get to Skipper. She stands behind him, trying to muster up words. He sits on the floor, watching the TV, a documentary about ducks. There were bandages on his back, covering the burn Kowalski had made.

"_Second degree burn."_ Private had said. But Kowalski hadn't meant it. She knew he would never do that.

She reaches to tap Skipper's shoulder, but hesitates. He hadn't talked to her in so long, hadn't done anything that he normally would in fact. Recon duty had been left up to Private and Rico. Exercise was done only by the same two with Skipper growling at them to do better, missions carried out by Private. Rico had to stay behind to make sure Kowalski didn't escape. Skipper didn't help.

Anger comes to her, sudden, unstoppable.

"Get up!"

Skipper turns to face her.

"Marlene? I thought Private told you-"

"I don't care, just, GET UP!" her words sound jagged, so shrill her throat hurts, so loud Skipper shrinks away and Private comes around the corner. Rico hightails in, ready with a flame thrower.

"Skipper you're acting like a loser! Get up, do something! Kick Julien, fight a rat, settle an argument, but just do _something_!"

Skipper stands up, grimacing.

"This is none of your business Marlene. Private, take her-"

Marlene had never hit anyone in her life, never been violent, but this drove her to the edge. Angry tears slide down her fur as she slaps Skipper.

"You're the leader! You're supposed to know what to do, you should help everyone out!"

"I am!"

"Where's Kowalski? Is he okay? Does having him put away solve anything!? This isn't helping at all Skipper!"

"This isn't the easiest situation-"

"Then let me help!"

"No." Skipper shakes his head, and she grounds her teeth, closing her fist, swinging with all her might. Skipper takes it, closing his eyes, staggering, but still standing. She hits him again. He doesn't object. Wrath rises in her as she remembers what had happened. She strikes him again.

"_Is it safe?"_

And again.

"_It is possible."_

And again.

"_Rico! Hold him down!"_

And again.

"_I'm sorry."_

Skipper falls.

"Thank-you."

She growls, impossibly angrier, she feels like screaming for the whole world to hear, like crushing mountains beneath her, like breaking all the bones in Skipper's body. He thanked her?! How dare he not fight back! She felt like, like- she feels a fin on her shoulder. She turns, surprised to see Private.

"Marlene, please." He looked angry, confused, scared. All the fury leaves her.

"Be sure to get back to work." She growls at Skipper before leaving. Rico claps quietly as she passes by.

* * *

Monsy's Note ahead, skip if wanted.

* * *

Dedications, BY state! :D

Thanks to USA! (USA! USA!), Canada, Germany, Guam, Australia, Poland, New Zealand, Italy, Signapore, Netherlands, United Kingdom, Malaysia, Sweden, France, Mexico, and Hungary! :D

Dedications, BY NAME! :D

Littlebirdy, Littlebirdy, Littlebirdy, Littlebirdy, Littlebirdy, Littlebirdy. MUHAHAHAWWW! And no, I won't edit, YOU DESERVE THIS CHAPTER! :) Thanks for the motivation, I promise to try to fix things up ;)

Halfhuman- I knew you'd like 'em! XD *gives you another cookie* I hope this makes you smile too! :)

Knockknocktimerico- Cookies are a win! XD And, uh, I think you forgot to mention a little something Mr! *taps foot* How dare you not metion how awesome my story is?! XD jk, THANKS!

Kvzpenguin- Actually, I would expect it more of myself XD But, yeah, pretty much sums it up, he's locked away.

NEW STORY ALERT:

Littlebirdy (you all know I love her right) has graciously suggested I make an Author Tribute. Well, I think that's one of the greatest ideas ever! BUT, I need your help! (Oh god, I sounded like DORA!) the awesome stories out there are too many for me to get to, SO, here's the plan.

Go to your DocX, scroll down to "Connections" and add me as a link by "PenName" which is, Monsy38. Make an author tribute dedicated to a certain author, ONE CHAPTER, and upload it as DocX on Document Manager. Send it to me, go to Outbox, put in all the details, and it will get to me. VOILA, an Author Tribute made up of authors from all over the archive recognizing the best of the best.

What does a chapter look like you ask? Go to Littlebirdy's author tribute and find out! Try to make it as close to format, and I will place you as co-host, and main shout-outer to the author of your choice. ANOTHER EXPERIMENTAL STORY! If there is more than one author pick, I will either place them all as one, or let ya'll pick the one that you think best describes the author. Please make your submissions to me, and if you have any questions feel free to PM. Thanks for entering!

Suggestion by Knockknocktimerico, this will also be another new story featuring a new Marski this Valentines, still in the drawing board, might be written by him, Littlebirdy, and I. Suggestions always appreciated! :)

Shout-out of the day: ggreen7295! She is the most recent addition to the community Monsy's Choices. Glad to have her! Be on the lookout for her new adds, she's got a great taste in stories! :D

Oh, and, REMEMBER TO REVIEW ON THIS! As ya'll remember, this is very experimental, goes as it goes, so, help me out here, give me one word (or a few) that you would like to have in the chapter, a description of how to make it relate, or simply one word that you feel would be good here. Maybe its definition too...my vocabulary isn't very extensive XD Even one sentence, though that might be harder...:P


	6. Burning Ice

To littlebirdy, knocktimerico, Yokai Summoner, VivianShadowGirl, Spottedpaw, Gatorgirl, Kvzpenguin, theFrozenShadows, GlitterFoam, DKdragon, PinkDisaster, and HalfHuman :D Thanks ya'll!

* * *

Joey-"Fire is interesting. It burns and detroys but still brings warm and safety. There's still no reason to fear it. Just keep it under control.

* * *

Burning Ice

Kowalski rubs his fins together cautiously, seeing small sparks fly.

He claps loudly. Flames erupt, filling the tip of his fin. He doesn't feel them. Curious, he takes one of his feathers and holds it out to the fire. It remains intact.

Quite the breakthrough, and there was no one to celebrate with. He sighs, his breath ruffling the flames, but instead of extinguishing, they grow stronger. He looks at it.

"Hello?"

The fire waves, a soft glow reflected in his eyes. He laughs softly, and the fire crackles too, like dozens of tiny elves cheering his attention.

"Fire seems to like the sound of my voice" he notes out loud, "…for which I can only help but wonder…"

The fire liked to hear him sing.

He started out with something simple.

"_The young girl had a diminutive youth of the species Ovis aries,_

_The young girl had a diminutive youth_

_Its pelt as pale as the frozen moisture of the atmosphere."_

His version of Mary had a little lamb. When he found that the fire rose and fell to the beat of the song he decided to try something new.

William Hofeldt was one of his favorite composers of all time. One of his songs, _Lullaby_, was perfect in its delicate melody.

"_Du du dumm du du dum," _He hums quietly, throwing small seeds of fire on the ground, willing it to grow. The flames react tamely, swaying in harmony.

"_Du du dum dum dum dum dum, dum dum dumm,"_ He moves his flippers around much as a conductor would, singing, making the flames dance.

A ring of fire surrounds him, lighting every corner of the little room, the flames joining in the song, a symphony unlike any other.

The song comes to its most emotional part, high notes harmonic and beautiful. The fire embraces him, molds to his shape, making him glow like a being from a fairytale. He sings louder.

"_Dun dun du dun du dun dun dum dumm."_

He felt warm, so much safer than he ever had. The fire loved him. It liked him despite the fact that he had hurt Skipper. It wasn't afraid of him. It would never lock him in a room.

"_Dum dum dum dumm…" _The song comes to an end. He opens his eyes.

The fire stops moving. Disappears. The room goes pitch black, not a single spark in sight.

"Eureka." He whispers.

* * *

Things had not gone to plan.

She still had no idea where Kowalski was, not to forget -well, forgetting was one thing she really wanted to do, but how to? She hadn't realized exactly how hard she had hit Skipper until she got home and had to dip her paw into the cold of her pond to stop its throbbing.

He'd probably hate her forever. But he deserved it…didn't he? Keeping Kowalski hidden like that. It just wasn't right.

"Oh no." Marlene covers her face with her paws, trying to find a way to apologize. What had happened to her? She had never been the violent type. And Skipper of all animals, had to be the one she took her anger out on.

"What am I going to do?" She blinks rapidly, hearing her soft whisper resonate in the otherwise quiet room.

"Marlene?"

She looks up, surprised to see Skipper standing in her doorway. He still carried bandages across his burn and now he had a few stitches on the side of his beak.

"Hey." She can barely hear herself. She clears her throat, "How do you feel?"

"You've got quite the right hook." He smiles as form of response. She grimaces.

The silence is suffocating. She looks at him, waiting for him to say something, trying to come up with something to say too.

"That's a nice lamp."

She turns to look at it. Yeah, it was nice. She nods.

The silence is even worse.

"Why are you here?"

Skipper doesn't move, respond, or even flinch at her sudden outburst. He keeps his head down, finding something intensely interesting on the floor. Finally, he takes a deep breath, looks at her, gives a small tip of his head, and turns around to leave.

"Sorry to bother you." He mutters.

She gets up, stumbling over her own two feet. Not even realizing what she was doing, she runs to Skipper and places her paw on his shoulder.

"Just let me help Skipper!" Why was she gasping? Where had the air gone?

He turns. Shakes his head.

Marlene feels the anger come back, but she takes a deep breath, determined to keep her cool.

"Why not?"

"How _could_ you help?" He glares at her, but she glares back.

"This is Kowalski. He would never hurt anyone" he points to his bandages but she shakes her head, "He didn't do that on purpose! He told you he was sorry."

"Manfreeti said that back in Alaska the first time he shot me. Turned out he couldn't control himself anymore than Rico can keep away from his box of dynamite."

"You don't believe that Skipper. I know you don't. Will you really keep Kowalski hidden for the rest of his life?"

"Whatever is best for the zoo. I have to lookout for civilians first."

"Where do you have him?"

"Classified."

"Is he okay?"

"Classified."

"How long will you keep this up?"

"Classified."

"I deserve to know what's going on!"

"Classi-no you don't. This is a matter to keep to the professionals and-Marlene?"

She storms past him, and when she realizes he was walking after her she begins to run. She was going to find Kowalski. No matter what.

Skipper slides past her, and stands in front of her, blocking her path to his habitat. She runs faster, slamming past him. He tries to hold her but she pushes him away and keeps running.

The fishbowl entrance was just in front of her. She had never used it before, but what the heck. She dives in.

Skipper catches her. With a grim scowl on his beak he puts her down and glares, crossing his arms.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Watch me."

She attempts to dodge him, but he's too fast. She finds herself back where she started.

"Let me through."

"Or what?"

"Private!"

Private runs out, looking from her to Skipper.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Kowalski?"

"Private leave."

"Tell me!"

"Skippah?"

"Go!"

"Now!"

"Don't!"

"Skippah?"

Skipper turns to Private, keeping one flipper in front of Marlene.

"Go inside and don't let anyone in! Und-"

Marlene ducks beneath his wing and runs past Private, jumping into the fishbowl entrance before they could catch her.

* * *

The fire was fun. It sung for him, danced, obeyed his every word.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid."

The fire scrambles to form into a sculpture of DNA, glowing in anticipation.

"Astounding." Kowalski congratulates. The fire sways with joy.

"Now how about-"

Scrambling is heard outside.

"Kowalski!"

"Marlene?"

Was it really her? He runs to the door, knocking on it.

"Marlene I'm in here!" The fire turns red. It didn't like not having his attention.

"Kowalski?" He can hear her struggling to open the door, "Don't worry. I found something."

The lock turns with a small click. The fire grows behind Kowalski. He doesn't notice. He only breathes in the fresh air that comes from the open door.

"Kowalski!"

"Marlene!"

The fire is of a color no longer recognizable. Kowalski missed his chance to see the eighth color of the rainbow. Only Skipper, who was coming behind Marlene trying to pull away from Private, got to witness it.

* * *

Thanks to Spottedpaw, whose idea i actually found very intriging and shall most definetely use :) TheFrozenShadows for giving me useful ideas, to Knocktimerico for helping me out with this chapter, jackandjill for her awesome story, and to Yokai Summoner. :D To Lemony Snicket for gicing me the "mary had a little lamb" idea, and to cornelia funke, for giving me the "fire raiser" idea. and to all who read. *Opens curtain* and now you get this FAB-ulous prize! a dedication in my story and a cookie :) I know, the awesomeness of the prize is staggering


	7. Deafening Silence

To Spottedpaw. Awesomeness at its purest form :)

* * *

Joey- "Words are magic. They have the power to open hearts"

* * *

Deafening Silence

Skipper's eyes widen as he sees the fire. It was there, he could see it. But it wasn't. The color had changed, wasn't red, blue, orange, purple, black, gray, or yellow. It was liquid. That was the best he could say.

Some time later, when the fire breaks all hell loose in the zoo, and Kowalski gets to see the new color that it had created, he would assume that the reason the fire had been able to make the color visible through their eyes was that the fire was light itself. Fire was a rainbow brought to life with the colors hidden within the heat.

For now, with no explanation at hand, all Skipper could feel was fear at the liquid color, fire was supposed to be yellow, not, not…water, crystal, plasma. A complete opposite to its technical make-up. Chills traveled down his spine.

"_Not again."_

* * *

Marlene's face shines before his eyes, an angel that came to free him. Had her eyes always glowed that bright? Had her fur ever been shinier? And her smile. So lively and happy. His name coated in the loveliness of her voice.

And then she looks up.

Marlene's smile disappears, her eyes get brighter, but fear fills them. She looks at something behind him, something more massive than he was. He turns and sees the fire, now a piercing red. It was a massive wave, crashing down on him, heading straight at Marlene.

Skipper slaps Private away and pushes her out of the way before the flames reach her.

Kowalski gazes in confusion. All he could see were flames. He turns in a circle, realizing he was enveloped in a sphere of fire.

"I can't see." He tells the fire. It wraps closer. Kowalski scowls. "Now Fire, I need to speak to someone." The fire hisses menacingly, but disappears instantly. Kowalski waves his flippers to clear the smoke.

In the corner, one terrified, one furious, stood Marlene and Skipper. Skipper stood in front of Marlene, shielding her from him.

"Get back in the room Kowalski." His voice is a low growl, something that both surprised and saddened Kowalski. So he was still angry about the accident. Didn't he understand?

"Skipper, I assure you, what happened was an accident. I never meant-"

"In the room." There was no clemency in his voice. Marlene walks up to Kowalski, ignoring Skipper.

"Kowalski!" she forces a smile, "it's so great to have you back!"

Kowalski can't help smiling back. She was still his friend.

"Thank-you Marlene."

"Why don't you come over -" Skipper blocks her view of Kowalski.

"Marlene can't you understand! Kowalski's a danger to all of us!"

She looks over his head, standing on her tiptoes.

"So Kowalski, how about coming to my place right now?"

Skipper turns to Kowalski, his eyes daring him to reply. Kowalski gives Marlene an apologetic look.

"Skipper." Marlene's voice is low and threatening. Skipper stands his ground, grinding his beak. Kowalski stands at the back, horrified at the trouble he had caused. Inside him, the fire stirs, not liking having him feel sad. It wanted to please him only. It's first flare of hate towards Skipper surges.

Kowalski feels heat go to the tip of his fins, his heart speeding up as he recognizes the feeling.

_Marlene had left with Private, Skipper had walked off angrily. Rico seemed to be having a great time examining Kowalski. _

_Suddenly Rico was gone and Skipper was in his place. His eyes were red, his face terrifying. Kowalski shrunk away from him, feeling only fear for what was to happen. _

_The fire was part of him already. And he had felt fear. It prepared to attack, rushing down to his flippers._

"_Kowalski, for your own good and the rest of the zoo, I need you to come with me."_

_He had felt a tight knot rise to his throat. What was going to happen?_

_Skipper, seeing that he wouldn't move, tried to pull him. _

_That was when the fire decided to defend its host._

_It shot out of his fins, straight at Skipper's chest. Skipper fell to the ground, so shocked he couldn't even speak, and Kowalski. Kowalski could only stare as the fire attacked._

Skipper rushes to him, preparing to shove him back in the room.

Kowalski feels the fire rise in him. As soon as Skipper reached him-

Marlene sees Kowalski shaking, his face terrified, and she realizes what was going on.

"No!"

Skipper pays her no mind and gathers more speed, aiming to get Kowalski in the room in one thrust.

"Skippah!"

Private, the most perceptive of all the penguins, had realized the thoughts travelling across everyone's heads in that single second.

_All he had to do was be strong. _It would be up to him.

He ran forward, jumping in between Skipper and Kowalski, his flippers held out, shoving Skipper down.

Skipper falls on the ground, looking up at Private in disbelief.

"Skippah please! Give Kowalski a chance."

"Not you too Private!"

"Please. We're a team. We have to work together to help him. Please Skippah?" Private's eyes fill with tears, magnifying the blue of his eyes. They reminded Skipper of blue popsicles, sweet. Poor little Private.

Skipper knew he was being too harsh on Kowalski, but truth was, he was only afraid of what he could do. How could he trust him when his condition had been the same of Manfreeti? Manfreeti who had tried to kill him along with his manipulative brother.

But Marlene was right. Private was right. Even Rico, in his own way. He had managed to make the fire go away just now. And no one was hurt. Perhaps he could use this to their advantage, train Kowalski, try. For his friend.

Slowly, grumpily, Skipper stands. He clears his throat and looks at everyone around him.

"Kowalski can stay. For a while. We'll monitor him 24/7 and ensure he brings no harm to anyone. But. One complaint of it being even a little bit too warm in the room and he's back to being locked up. Understand?" He eyes Kowalski, who nods humbly.

"Oh thank-you Skipper!" Marlene runs to Skipper and wraps her arms around him. He looks down in surprise, and sees the smile she gives him. He smiles back, staring straight at her eyes.

Between the two, it was obvious that there was nothing but forgiveness.

Private wipes away his tears and laughs, jumping around the room with Rico, celebrating the return of their teammate.

In the corner of the room, the one who should be cheering louder than anyone, was Kowalski. His beak had no trace of a smile, and his eyes reflected no happiness. They stared straight at Skipper and Marlene, who were still hugging and smiling together.

No there was no happiness in him. How could there, when his hear was breaking? It was such a silent thing, yet so painful. Marlene and Skipper. Skipper and Marlene. It had always been the two of them together. Yet he had always wished. But she had come to save him. That had to count for something right? Unless she meant that as a friendly gesture.

He meant nothing to her.

Silent sobs heard by no one but himself, a shattered heart that no one would help piece back up. Kowalski was alone. Alone in the middle of his closest friends, all oblivious to his pain.

Even the flames were in turmoil. Seeing the same image he did, they danced with joy, knowing that Marlene was no longer a threat. But they felt what he felt. Fire had never felt the loss of love, never to this magnitude. It didn't like it. The hate for Skipper intensified.

Kowalski felt the fire revolt in fury, and he has to growl at it to hold back.

"Skipper is our leader," he tells it quietly so no one hears him, "you can't harm him."

He shakes his head and leaves the room, hoping to erase the thoughts from his head. Skipper was the leader. His leader. He loved him like a brother. He would never do anything to hurt him. Not voluntarily anyway.

The fire hisses, and he can make out one single word.

"_Lies."_


	8. Soft Stones

Hey reader! I have no idea who you are, I might know you, but I have no idea who's reading this at the time, so. I'll call you reader. And, in the same way that I have no idea who this is (chuckling to yourself? You know who I am but I don't you) I have no idea who the people behind the stats are so. Thanks to the people of the US, Germany, Australia, Sweden, Italy, Taiwan, Guam, Ghana, Canada, Italy, Poland, New Zealand, United Kingdom, Netherlands, Singapore, China, India, Italy, Malaysia, Sweden, Philippines, Frane, HUngary, and Mexico for reading!

Also, Spottedpaw, Knocktimerico, Littlebirdy, HalfHuman, DkDragon, Yokai, Blouper, Ravenfeathersofdarkness, Kvzpenguin, Gitter-foam, and Vivianshadowgirl.

This chapter is merely a tension builder, so, sorry if it sucks. the next chapter has...a more interesting plot. anywho, enjoy...?

* * *

Joey-"That which we crave is exactly that which we should avoid. Don't you love irony?"

* * *

Soft Stones

His name was Kowalski. Even the sound of his name was smart.

He was tall and composed. Smart complexion; check.

He had the gadgets, the genius, the insanity. Check! Check! Check!

So then how could he have been so stupid?

His experiments had told him already, love was a mere electrical reaction that created fall bliss. Unreal.

He had fallen for an illusion.

Pain was a reaction, the signals sent by sensors to his brain where it was registered as an unpleasant occurrence, forcing the being to do something to stop the pain or heal the wound.

Hearts had sensors, they could feel too. But how was it that his hurt if there were no wounds?

He goes to the water that surrounded him and sees his reflection among the distorted night sky. There was no blood on his chest, his white feathers smooth and unbroken. There was no hole where his heart was, it sure felt like it, even the lightest breeze made the edges burn.

Kowalski sighs and puts his flippers over his face.

He was a scientist, the strategist, how could he have let this happen?

After so much careful work to protect himself, to never fall in love after so many failed attempts, he had done it again. He had let his heart carry him away in one of those moments when it fluttered rapidly and made him feel lightheaded. Stupid heart. It had broken itself.

Inversing his self in science had not worked. Love had found him. Broken the rock inside him and let all emotions free.

He sobs, glad that it was dark and everyone was sleeping. It wouldn't do for them to see intellectual Kowalski like this.

Tears trail down his beak, tears made of fire. They fall, but don't hit the ground. Instead, halfway through, they stop, and gently rise into the air, surrounding him. He pays no mind to them. The fire could never understand.

* * *

Fire watches its host shaking, giving off broken sobs.

It floats around him, prodding him, asking him to get up; small orbs of light in the darkness mourning its master's loss. Fire goes to Kowalski, caressing his feathers, wincing at the connection between that two that allowed it to feel what he felt. Fire had no idea that emptiness could be filled with pain.

With no success in cheering up Kowalski, Fire goes inside him and tries to fill the hole in his chest, surprised to see that there was none. But it could feel it, Fire was part of Kowalski. It didn't understand. It surges out of him, into the sky, lighting the night.

"_What's wrong?" _Fire asks, imitating the odd sounds the master and his species used to communicate. It was silly really, Fire had never seen a need for communication, it always just knew. With the master though, there were too many things to gather, and sometimes it couldn't get exacly what was happening.

Kowalski looks up at the flames, his feathers matted down and his eyes red. He lowers his gaze, giving off a heart breaking whimper.

"It doesn't matter." He says, wiping his eyes, "It doesn't matter."

Fire goes back inside him, and feels his lie.

* * *

Marlene was happy.

No, not happy.

In love.

She blushes beneath her fur as the words come to her mind, and rolls over in her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She laughs.

Skipper and her were friends again. And what had happened today…she had felt breathless as he stared into her eyes. She was sure he wasn't staring at his reflection. His blue eyes had melted into hers, they were all she could see, pools of a melted iceberg.

Did he like her though?

She had never been sure of who she loved. First, it had been Rico. His crazy carefree attitude something she admired, then Fred, he was funny…or stupid, as it turned out. Then Kowalski. He was so sweet. She was sure that everything was starting to develop into something else. But Skipper had always been there.

Though all this time she had had small moments during which she crushed on Skipper. And this time it was stronger than ever.

Of course, she still liked Kowalski.

She sits up.

She knew that Kowalski was in love with science, and Doris, and the van. And he was too smart for her. Nice. Sweet. He tried to understand her.

Her mind begins to cloud over.

Kowalski was nice. Skipper was fun. Kowalski was tender. Skipper was protective. Kowalski was smart. Skipper was sly. Kowalski always helped her out and was courteous. Skipper was there the instant she jumped and always gave her that look that melted her. Kowalski. Skipper. Skipper. Kowalski.

Her buzz is over. And now she's confused.

* * *

Skipper couldn't believe his luck. He smiles to himself as he does routine check-up of the HQ.

Marlene wasn't mad at him, and he had a hunch she liked him. He sure did her.

"She's not a hula doll."

She would never cheat on him. She didn't eat other animals; besides clams. She was sweet. Not bad looking either, not majestic like Miss. Kitkat…but, charming.

He takes a look around, chuckling to himself, feeling as if his body was made of helium. He would tell her tomorrow.

Everything was in order.

He goes to his bunk, smiling at Private's adorableness, he sucked his flipper, who knew. He chuckles at Rico's crazy snores, and as he nears the third bunk he prepares to listen to Kowalski's mumbled mess about science.

Kowalski was awfully silent tonight.

"Kowalski?"

* * *

Marlene gets up.

She needed to take a walk. It was late, but her mind needed clearing if she wanted to sleep. Nothing better than fresh air.

* * *

Kowalski walks down the zoo, not sure of where he was going. He bumps into a wall, recognizing the place as soon as he sees it.

Marlene's habitat if he wasn't mistaken.

* * *

Fire surrounds Kowalski. It had branched out into small sparks, looking like fireflies.

The Master seemed lost. His mind was a jumbled mess of questions and bitter regret. Master wasn't happy.

_Kowalski's throbbing heart suddenly picks up speed._

Fire goes inside him to read his thoughts and finds out why.

The Master's loss had come back.

* * *

Almost forgot. Happy Valentine's day! I know, not a very suiting chapter for today, but oh well. sorry. Hope you have a good time with your loved ones :)

Oh, and, please check out "The Green Eyed Monster" by Jackand Jill. I promise it's great!


	9. Of Fire and Wonder

Why hello there dear readers. Ermm….sorry? Can I just say, I blame Mother and her terrible habit of grounding me when I do something bad, hopefully someday she'll break it. BUT, I give thanks to the teenage rebellion hormone that allows me to sneak quite swiftly into her room steal my laptop back and type this in. So, I 'm back, miss me? :D To those of you who messaged me while I was gone I will get to answering, ASAHP. Also, I'm a fa of ftting titles, ans, sadly, I can't find a good one for this chapter. Help me out people? This story is all about opposites and oxymorons, check out my other titles for examples and submit your idea :D

* * *

Joey- "Questions can be killers, the answers the silent disease that brought them on."

* * *

[Your Choice Title Here]

"Kowalski?"

"Hello Marlene."

Kowalski's face was illuminated by the lighting bugs around him. Marlene walks closer, surprised that they would dare get so close, and wasn't it kind of early in the year for lightning bugs?

Oh. It was his fire.

"What are you doing here?"

Kowalski smiles grimly.

"My subconscious tends to act in enigmatic ways that not even I understand." He replies.

"Oh..." Marlene struggles to find something to say, "…would you like to come in?"

_Very conventional Marlene._

"No thank-you, Fire rather likes the night sky. It likes to wave at the stars."

Fire turns a pale pink. Master knew what it felt too.

Marlene notices its change of color and the way Kowalski had called it "Fire" instead of _the_ fire.

"Is it alive?" she breathes, kicking herself internally for asking such a stupid question. Kowalski, however, smiles quietly.

"Would you like to see what it can do?"

* * *

She sits on the soft grass, feeling goose bumps travel through her. She trusted Kowalski, but the fire…not so much.

Kowalski climbs to the top of her habitat where she sunned herself, a slightly nervous look in his eyes. Small orbs gloated lazily around him. He motions uncertainly at her, as if asking permission, to which she waves her paw in signal that he should go on, holding back the urge to roll her eyes.

Kowalski inhales deeply. He raises his right wing, slicing the air with it. The fire disappears.

Marlene looks around, blinking in the darkness. She can make out Kowalski's black outline against the dark blue sky. Everything is silent, the air cold, not a sign of clouds in the sky.

Suddenly, small and yellow, sparks of fire fall on the grass.

Marlene backs up, ready to run in case this got out of hand, but then she sees Kowalski. From what she could make out, he was raising his flippers up slowly, the fire rising in accord. It climbs unhurriedly, getting bigger, higher than the grass, higher than her roof, up to Kowalski's chest. A bright wall of flames.

She can finally see his face. He was now smiling confidently, and he was staring straight at her. The flames beneath him giving his expression a hint of intensity that made her take notice of him like she never had before. She smiles back in wonder.

That was all Kowalski needed.

He snaps his flippers up sharply and rotates his body in a quick spin, carrying the fire with him, creating a twister. The blazing cyclone spins on top of Kowalski, spreading out towards the sky, so powerful that Marlene could feel its wind ruffling her fur. Kowalski whistles, clapping his fins together. The fire melts into him, molding to his shape.

A penguin made of fire waves at Marlene, a large grin on its beak. She can only stare wide-eyed.

Kowalski shakes his feathers, much as he did when he got out of water, and the fire falls, much as water would have. It splashes into her pond, resurfacing a sphinx. It shoots up and flies towards her, rounding by where she was, its tail brushing her arm. Marlene shudders despite the warmth.

Kowalski signals at the sphinx to go up and it follows his orders, charging straight into the sky. Higher and higher.

Marlene tilts her head back in order to see it, glancing at Kowalski questioningly. He gives her a furtive smile, tracing something in midair, the outline leftover made of flames. A bow and an arrow.

He grabs them, aiming at the sphinx, his face illuminated by the blaze. He shoots. The fiery arrow hits the giant bird, at which it burst into tiny gleaming sparks that shower over Marlene's habitat. She stands, awestruck, reaching her paw out to catch them.

"Oh I wouldn't recommend that." Kowalski chuckles, jumping off her roof and landing swiftly in front of her, bits of fire sticking to his feathers. He spreads out his fins in the air, blowing at the fire. The sparks part, falling around her.

Fairy dust.

She studies Kowalski, taking in the eyes brilliant as the fire, the tender expression on his face. She watches as he lowers his fins and motions the fire over. Golden dust runs across the grass to him, which he gathers in his flippers. How had she never noticed the wonderful things he could do?

Realizing her gaze on him Kowalski begins to mold the fire. Gently, carefully, he pulls at its edges, shaping it into a perfect heart.

Marlene gasps.

He gives her a fleeting look and flattens the heart, ruffling the fire, creating a new sculpture. He gets down on one knee and holds out a flower to her.

It was beautiful. Red, yellow, orange, an elegant stem hoisting five petals that fluttered without the need for wind. She tears her eyes away from it though, and instead looks straight at Kowalski's eyes. She could see her surprised expression reflected in them, the flower beside her, the dark night sky. Her heart hammers against her chest.

_Kowalski was sweet._

"What is going on here!?"

The night goes black once more, Marlene jumping in fear and surprise like a child caught stealing cookies. She has to blink to get rid of the phosphens that linger in her vision from the brightness of the fire.

Skipper shines a flashlight on her face, ruining her night vision again.

"Hey!" she holds her paw in front of her, trying to block off the light, both irritated and afraid of what he would do. When Skipper fails to shine the light somewhere else she reaches quickly and takes it from him, aiming it at his face. He glares.

"Where's Kowalski?"

"Right-" She shines the flashlight around her habitat, realizing that it was empty. The air smelled of soot and she could see small swirls of smoke floating in the sky, but otherwise there was no sign that Kowalski had ever been there. "Uhhh…"

"Well?"

"He-I…we…he…"

"What's that?" Skipper raises an eyebrow, staring questioningly.

"Uh…" _Quit sounding so stupid Marlene!_

"Listen, are you and Kowalski-"

"No!" She covers her mouth, surprised at her outburst, she laughs nervously as Skipper frowns, "What I mean, is, no. I mean, if you mean… no, we…no, we're not-no. No."

"Oh," Skipper eyes her suspiciously, and seems to find that she was telling the truth, his expression becoming one of pure relief, "well, I was thinking, well, I was going to wait 'till tomorrow to tell you but, it is tomorrow, so, I was wondering, Marlene, if you would maybe consider yours truly."

She can only stand with a stupid look, and the words don't come fast enough to express her shock. Wasn't this what she had wanted all along? Skipper and her, and here he was, asking her to…but Kowalski…

"Uh…"

"Is that a yes?" Skipper chuckles, but she can hear a nervous edge to his laughter.

"I…I…"

* * *

Cliffhangers are my passion. But, I left you waiting long enough so I shall update soon. Deal? :)


	10. Confusion and Resolution

Ah, right, so, People hi! I missed ya'll so much, and for some reason OrangeSugar has inspired me to write once more, she just reminded me of the good old times x] Anywho, long awaited chapter? Well, I hope so, ha, so, here it is, after *cough* some time, I have finally gotten the next chapter written down. And, if you're new to this site, and by that I mean, I haven't met or read about you since I left, then WELCOME! I'm glad new people are in the loop, ask me for anything if need be, I'm Monsy, I love you already and am always willing to help :)

Ha, enough ramble, on with my storryyy!

* * *

Joey- "What matters usually though is what _isn't _said."

* * *

Confusion and Resolution

He could feel the hate for Skipper rise, no, explode inside him. And the fire felt it too, his hate, its hate.

He grinds his beak in frustration.

He had to stop Skipper, now, now, NOW!

How could he let him take away Marlene? She was the only one that had been good to him, had come to save him, wasn't, beside fire itself, afraid of him, and now, how dare Skipper-

Kowalski stands up, his eyes glowing with fire, fierce determination in every fiber of him.

_"He's not beating me this time."_

Fire roars in agreement.

"I can't."

Marlene's voice rings in his ears and sense floods into him, the words liberating him of all the hate he had felt. He practically falls to the floor in shock.

Marlene had said no?

"I'm sorry Skipper, I..."she was looking away, emberrased, "I just can't."

"Oh," Skipper was staring directly at her, trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh."

He couldn't find anything else to say.

_She said no._

_No.._

_SHE SAID NO!_

Kowalski laughs outloud, unable to contain his excitement. Then, realizing that he was out in the open, he ducks down behind a rock, waiting to see how this would work out.

Skipper still seemed dazed at Marlene's response.

"Oh...well then."

"Yeah..." Marlene finally looks up at him, but only for a quick second before she turns her head, directly at the rock behind which Kowalski was, and for a few moments she searches in the darkness, as if knowing.

Did she?

"May I ask why not?" Skipper states finally, seeming to regain composure. Marlene tears her eyes away, Kowalski realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Well," she begins, deliberating, "It's not anything against you, really. But...I need some...time. Just some time to think about things...and, you know right?" She gives him a weak smile, or was it a promising grin? Kowalski couldn't tell in the dark.

"Time? Oh yes, time, well, you're right yes, I understand."

"So...I'll see you tomorrow? Err, today...later today?"

"Sure, yeah, later..."

"Okay."

"Bye then..."

"Good night."

"Good night Marlene." Skipper waddles away slowly, seeming lost in thought. Kowalski decides to walk out of his hiding spot, figuring Skipper wouldn't notice. Marlene turns to face him, her eyes accusing.

"Where did you go?" she hisses quietly, her eyes going nervously to the still visible Skipper. He wasn't even out of her habitat yet!

"I had to run some errands," Kowalski states casually, following Skipper's outline in the dark as he jumps the fence surrounding Marlene's habitat, "miss me?"

_What are you doing Kowalski?_

Marlene, a bit taken aback by his bold remark, crosses her arms, deciding to ignore it.

"Well, thanks. A lot. Now Skipper probably hates me..."

Kowalski, unable to tell what her expression was like, quietly lights a small flame at the tip of his fin, holding it up close to her.

There was a worried crease on her brow. She looks up, her eyes orange in the flame's light.

"Does that bother you?" he asks, wether asking about the flame, or Skipper, not even he knew. She sighs.

"No..maybe, I don't know. I..." She looks away, the flame on his flipper suddenly irritating her, so she blows it out. Fire hisses inside Kowalski, demanding justice at her unfair move.

"Please retain from doing that," he states, trying to calm down the fury Fire felt at Marlene, apparantly being blown out was a pet-peeve of Fire's.

"What?" Marlene questions, still irritated, but now also curious.

"Fire hates being put out."

She's silent, for which he wonders if she's afraid.

"It's not really..." Not really what? It was fire, so it was something to be feared, but this fire was tame, so...it was better...because it could think...and be angry...better? "Not..."

"It's alright," Marlene fills in when he can't think of a word, "strange things happen when you have four insane penguins on the lose." She laughs, but it wasn't real.

He joins her, though it wasn't real laughter either.

And then it's quiet again.

"That was amazing what you did. Or rather I guess, what you and _Fire_ can do."

"We did have quite a substancial amount of time to practice," Kowalski smiles quietly, hiding the glee he felt at the comment.

"It was nice."

_Nice._

He assumed it was, being here with Marlene also was, and spending a few hours after that talking was also quite nice. And when he finally got back to the HQ later that night the word rang in his ears as he layed down to sleep.

_Nice._

Yes she was.

* * *

I. will. try. to . udate. sooner. Haven't broken a promise yet have I? So, tata, daloo, I'll see you soon, review, and tell me, what do i need, what should I know, what'd make you happy, and what would be good :)


End file.
